


Behind Closed Doors

by airsign



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Jaeger, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, Levi Wears Lingerie (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mentions of Eren/Armin, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Recreational Drug Use, Spanking, Top Eren Jaeger, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trost University, awkward eren jaeger, constructive criticism appreciated, eren and armin are roommates, fluff I think?, i am writing what i want to write about in this lol, kudos appreciated, levi has a slight pain kink, long hair eren, mentions of Mikasa/Annie, more tags to come, not for the first couple chapters, switch eren jaeger, switch levi ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsign/pseuds/airsign
Summary: It's a new year at Trost University. Eren and Armin are juniors (21) and Levi is entering his senior year (23). Eren lives in an apartment with Armin and Levi lives in an apartment alone. They haven't seen each other before, but what might happen when their paths begin to cross? ;)**sorry for the terrible summary**
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. First Week

**Author's Note:**

> **Hi there! I'm kind of just writing what I want and purging my ideas into this one fic. Also, I want to make it known that Eren and Armin's friendship is based off of my own friendship with my best friend. It is purely platonic. I hope you enjoy! I should be able to update regularly on a weekly basis. Please feel free to leave some constructive criticism in the comments!** **Also, this work was inspired by several other fics I have read. I will put their titles and such in when I find them.**

Eren was finishing up the first week of his junior year at Trost University. It consisted mostly of schedule changes, pictures, and getting all of his supplies situated. 

He and Armin both decided to attend the university 2 years before, so they ended up living together in the same apartment right off campus to save some money. For them to live together wasn’t weird, they had been best friends since they were about 10 years old living back in Shiganshina. He, Armin, and Mikasa were joined at the hip up until Mikasa moved to Trost with Annie a year ago to attend the college as well.

Their apartment was surprisingly tasteful with nice color accents to an otherwise dark interior and various plants hanging near windows. Eren was an Agricultural Science major, so he naturally had a love for plants. Armin decided to go in the direction of interior design, so the pair ended up putting out a decent looking living space. 

Their first week had been hellish, they were exhausted getting home Friday night after finally getting their class schedules situated. Neither of them particularly enjoyed cooking, so it was common for one of them to order takeout.

“What are you feeling tonight? Italian?”

Armin knew exactly what to do to cheer Eren up after his long week. Eren was a sucker for the calzones at the Italian restaurant a few blocks away.

Eren flopped backwards onto the chase of their couch and reveled at the thought of having a calzone.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Armin walked into the living area from the bathroom and fell onto the couch beside Eren, cuddling up close and wrapping his arms around him. Eren sank into the smaller man’s touch, wanting to curl up and watch a movie.

“Maybe we could watch a movie while we eat? How about Princess Mononoke?”

The pair had made it a goal to own and watch all of the Studio Ghibli movies they could find. They currently have about 17 of them, with their favorite being Princess Mononoke.

“mmm.. yeah, Mononoke sounds good. It’ll be nice to chill out after this week.”

Armin was glad Eren suggested the movie, they hadn’t watched one in a while due to all the chaos of school starting. It was nice to finally fall back into their old routine.

The two had always had a very loving and affectionate relationship, but it was nothing more than friendly. Sure, Armin was gay and Eren didn’t have a preference, but they only felt platonic, nonsexual love for one another. They shared a few kisses from time to time, but only for encouragement and comfort rather than desire. Their kisses were to calm each other or to boost confidence. They had done that ever since they were about 15.

Armin rolled over and dialed the number for the Italian place on his phone. He ordered himself a plate of spaghetti and Eren his usual calzone. It was set to deliver in about 20 minutes.

By this time, it was about 8pm and they both went off to change and wash their faces. When the food arrived, they were ready to go ahead and turn on the movie. 

Sitting on the couch, food in hand, they turned on Princess Mononoke in comfortable silence. It didn’t take Eren long to fall asleep sitting there.

************************  
************************

Levi was pushing on his final year to complete his bachelors at Trost. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do with his degree yet, but he’d figure it out when the time came. Art History was his choice of study as he was always very intrigued by paintings and sculptures. 

Unfortunately for him, he had to become a professor’s assistant for the first semester because he needed a certain amount of hours doing so in order to complete his degree.

His first week was more hellish than most as he was assigned to an absolute asshole of a professor. He was stuck setting up the classroom, organizing the individual coarse schedule, and dealing with prick students who wanted to drop the class. All of that, but on top of him trying to sort out his own schedule.

Luckily, the week was over and he was able to go to his comfortable apartment right off campus to wind down and have a few drinks. 

He walked inside only to be met with Erwin and Hanji already rooting through his cabinets in hopes of finding some alcohol.

“What the fuck are you shitheads doing here? And how the hell did you get in?”

Hanji turned around in excitement, revealing the spare key she had secretly made for occasions like these. 

“We haven’t hung out in so long! Sue me if I want to see my friend”

Levi walked around the bar and tossed his things onto the couch and sat down. He held his head in his hands for a moment, fighting off the start of a headache.

“You had a fucking key made? How psychotic. So much for a peaceful evening.”

Erwin finally poked his head out of the pantry, holding two bottles of vodka with a smug grin on his face. Hanji took the bottles and popped one of them open, grabbing 3 glasses and some tonic water to set on the bar.

“Oh fuck yes. Now we can get somewhere.”

Levi didn’t say anything as Hanji handed him the glass. He wouldn’t admit it, but the sight of his older friends was a bit refreshing after such a rough week. 

Erwin took a few sips of his much-too-strong drink and turned towards Levi with a concerned look on his face. 

“So... if you don’t mind me asking, how was your first week back? We haven’t heard a whole lot from you.”

Levi sighed and took another sip of his drink before answering. Maybe getting some of this frustration off of his chest would be therapeutic.

“Oh you know, it was fantastic! I had an awesome time running around like a chicken with its fucking head cut off trying to get all my shit done. And on top of that, I have to go to a meet-n-whateverthefuck with this asshole of a professor I’m assisting on Wednesday. I’m having a fucking blast, really.”

The man’s friends hung their heads and laughed. Levi responded as he always did, sarcastic and ass-ish. Anyone else would have been stunned at his cold mannerisms, but they had been friends for so long it was natural at this point.

Levi stood and walked over to sit on his couch, sinking back into the comfortable cushions. His apartment was nice and clean, having a very modern gothic feel to it. He spent the past 3 years in Trost making his apartment just the way he wanted it. Because of this, all guests had to discard their shoes at the door. Some thought he was over the top about cleanliness, but it was just Levi. He had always been that way.

The three sometimes got together to trip in Levi’s apartment. Recreational drug use was normal for them. Levi purchased some abstract pictures with colorful geometric designs to hang in some of the rooms, as well as LEDs for his bedroom and several fluffy rugs for around the house. They mostly came in handy when they dropped acid. Remembering this, Hanji pulled out a silver tin from her pocket.

“Well, since you’ve had such a rough week, I figured we all might have a little fun.”

Hanji grinned when opening the tin to reveal some little square papers with happy designs on them. It was Friday so none of them had anywhere to be the next day. They gathered on the floor around the coffee table and each put a small square under their tongue. The night was full of laughter and restlessness. Nobody was coherent enough to formulate sentences, so they each just looked around and at each other and laughed because it felt right. All it took was one toothy grin from Levi for them to all be rolling around on the rug, stomachs hurting from laughing too hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren finally meet each other!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am back with another chapter and this one is a bit longer than the last. I am so surprised at the attention it has gotten! This is the first fic i have ever tried writing so I didn't really expect more than a couple reads hahaha. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll be back with another soon.

  
It was the start of a new week at Trost University. Eren was finally settling in with his classes and he found that he had quite a bit of down time on Mondays after his 3pm class. Unsure of what to do, Eren decided to head to the campus library to study for a bit. They had begun preparing for their first tests of the year, and he figured it was best to start off on the right foot. The only bad thing was that his class was almost on the complete opposite side of campus than the library.

He figured it wasn’t the end of the world, though. There wasn’t much better to do on a calm sunny afternoon right out of class. With this thought, Eren started his long walk to the library, shooting Armin a quick text to let him know his plans.

E: Hey I’m going to head to the library today. prob be home around 6:45 or 7. you want chinese tonight?

A: Chinese is good w me, you mind picking up on your way back?

E: That’s fine. Txt you when i’m heading that way.

With this, Eren put his phone in his bag and slipped off into thought. Not about anything in particular, just small things like some of the people he saw in his class. He sat near a pretty hot guy… what was his name? Gene.. James… Jean? He couldn’t remember. The man seemed a bit self-centered, but at least he was pretty. 

It had been so long since Eren was last in a relationship. He wondered what it would be like to date the man from his class. Sure, he and Armin kissed and cuddled, but he was missing something. Something that was exciting and out of his comfort zone. He had become way to comfortable sitting inside watching movies all day with the best friend he’s had since childhood. Not that there was anything wrong with that, he just wanted something more scandalous.

He began approaching the school library, pulling himself out of his thoughts. The building was tall and made of brick, a Romanesque style. Eren reached forward and opened up the large wooden doors to a massive space lined with bookshelf after bookshelf. He had been there in his past years at Trost, but he never really stepped back to appreciate the architecture and design.

He walked through to the start of the bookshelves, eyes glued to the ground as he was feeling somewhat out of place. Eren wasn’t really one to hit the books so he wasn’t really sure where to start looking. He had the title of a book his professor recommended reading for more information, but he was too nervous to ask the bookkeeper for some help.

To anyone who was there, it was obvious Eren didn’t really know what he was doing. He was basically staring wide eyed at the two or three books directly in front of him on the very first shelf. Anxiety-ridden, Eren decided to turn around and start heading to one of the empty tables to set his things down.

Without looking where he was going, Eren turned and immediately smacked into someone walking by.

“O-Oh my gosh I am so sorry ma’am, I-“

Eren stared in horror at the shorter man who had tripped into one of the chairs as a result of Eren’s clumsiness. His papers were in a mess on the floor and his face was so unbelievably angry.

Eren didn’t think his little library visit was going to get even more nerve-racking, but little did he know. Now he was staring down at a pissed off little man who looked like he was going to rip Eren a new one.

“-cough I mean sir, I wasn’t watching where I was going, please let me get this for y-“

Eren and the man both leaned down at the same time to pick up his strewn papers, smacking heads in the process. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, will you take a step back? Fuck.”

The smaller man leaned back up with his hand on his head, scowling at Eren. Eren stepped back and looked down at the floor, prompting the man to grab his papers and stand back up. It was only now Eren got a good look at him and boy was he surprised. The man had black hair with an undercut, icy grey-blue eyes, and looks that could kill. Not to mention, his black button down had come untucked from his grey dress pants, revealing what looked like the start of black lace…. lingerie? No way. Definitely not. 

Eren looked back up to the man’s eyes, a small blush forming on his face from what he saw. It was none of his business really, people can wear what they want. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit hot at the thought of the sexy man in front of him wearing lingerie under his normal clothes… what other kinky stuff might he be in to? Nope. He pushed that thought from his mind, this whole situation was too much. He was already embarrassed, the last thing he needed was a hard-on in front of everyone.

“I- uh.. I’m Eren. Sorry for bumping into you...”

The smaller man chuckled in disgrace at Eren’s statement. He looked down to smooth his shirt back out, pushing the chair in to walk away.

“Yeah whatever. Just watch where you’re going.”

Eren watched as the man walked around to the other side of the table, pulling a chair out and setting his things down to start studying. He didn’t want to be any more of a bother so he went looking for an empty seat elsewhere, to be met with nothing. As if the day couldn’t get any worse, Eren made his way back to the table the smaller man was sitting at. He sat his things down across from him, being careful not to make too much noise. 

About an hour went by and Eren was finished looking over his notes. He looked up at the man across from him and found his icy eyes calmly reading a chapter of a renaissance art history book. Eren got up, trying his best to forget what he saw earlier and headed out to order and pick up his and Armin’s Chinese food. By the time he picked it up, it was about 6:30 and he started the 15 minute walk to their apartment.

The entire way back to the apartment, Eren’s mind was plagued with thoughts about the sexy man he left behind at the library. He found himself wondering what it would be like to pull the lingerie lower, exposing more medium-toned soft skin. The thought of the black button up and grey dress pants that fit him so well was enough to drive Eren mad.

He finally arrived back at the apartment, Chinese in tow. Upon opening the door, he saw Armin sitting on the couch in his underwear and a baggy t-shirt. It was funny actually, how comfortable the two were around each other. Neither of them were bothered by the other, whether they be nude or clad in tidy-whities. He wondered what his partner would think of their relationship, if he were to find someone anytime soon.

Armin stood and followed Eren to the kitchen, sitting at the end of the table with his Chinese.

“So how was your afternoon?”

Eren froze at the question, thoughts brought back to the library. He wondered if he should tell Armin what happened and embarrass himself. It would be kinda funny. He figured why not, Armin was his best friend.

“Haha- It was kinda iffy. I accidentally ran into this super hot guy at the library and called him “ma’am” because I thought he was a woman at first because he was so short. He was pissed and I felt really bad. Plus I ended up having to sit directly across from him for an entire hour after all that.”

Armin chuckled at the thought of this happening to Eren. He was so awkward and shy around people he was attracted to.

“Oh yeah- and not to fucking mention, I caught a glimpse of his fucking lingerie. Black lace. I almost came right there.”

Armin belted out a laugh at this, wheezing at the thought of what Eren’s face probably looked like.

“He was wearing lingerie?! Sounds to me like he’s just your type.”

Eren’s face turned red at Armin’s laugh. Sure it was funny, but it was way too embarrassing to be cool about. 

“It’s not like I have a chance with him anyways. Talk about a bad first impression.”

They both fell silent at this, too busy with stuffing their faces with lomain and sweet-and-sour chicken. Once they were done, they both exited off to their bathrooms to get ready for bed.

*******************************

About thirty minutes after Eren left the library, Levi starting packing up his things. He was pretty pissed off earlier from being knocked backwards, but after calming down and working across from the man he came to realize just how attractive he was. He had chocolatey brown hair, emerald eyes, and tanned skin. Levi licked his lips at the thought and made his way back to his own apartment. He wandered through the living area to his bedroom, stripping off his clothes before getting into the shower. He paused in the mirror, checking himself out in his lingerie. It was a black laced, open-crotch pair of panties with garter straps around the thighs. 

Levi had a fixation with lingerie and how it looked against his skin. It made him more confident walking around knowing that nobody knew what he was secretly wearing. 

His mind wandered back to the man from the library. He hadn’t realized it then, but something about being knocked beneath him, shirt coming undone, was arousing. In fact, arousing enough to give Levi a hard-on while looking in the mirror.

The shower water had heated up at this point. Levi traced the lace on his hip, slowly sliding it down over his dick, rolling his eyes back at the sensation. He wiggled out of the underwear, discarding it onto his neat stack of clothes on the vanity. He then stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over his skin and wash off the stress of the day.

He soaped up his hair, using the remaining to lazily stroke his dick while leaning against the tile of his shower. A few years prior, he drunkenly accepted a dare from Hanji to get a dick piercing, a frenum to be exact. He found himself now toying with it in the shower, gasping at the sensation it provided. 

Reaching another hand down, Levi dragged a finger across his perineum, applying pressure and moaning at the indirect prostate stimulation. He starting stroking his dick with more pressure and purpose. Leaning over, Levi pressed his perineum one more time before moaning and coming in his hand with Eren’s imagine in mind.

Levi finished washing his hair and body, stepping out into the bathroom and drying off. He then walked out into his bedroom, flopped onto his bed and fell into restless sleep, mind clouded with thoughts of the man from the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a *lil* bit of steaminess there at the end. I hope it wasn't cringe or anything, please let me know what all i should work on in the comments! kudos appreciated! also Levi has a dick piercing lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update!! I've had quite a bit to deal with recently, but thank you all for being patient! I tried to make this one a bit longer, so I hope you enjoy! xx

It was around ten o’clock Wednesday morning when Eren woke up. His Wednesdays were much calmer compared to the rest of the week because he only had one class that started at one o’clock.

Eren flipped over onto his stomach, trying to doze back off for a few more minutes before getting up. He and Armin tried not to bother each other in the mornings. On days like this, they each liked to enjoy their downtime before classes.

Laying there unable to go to sleep, Eren closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to meet someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Ever since he was a kid, Eren had always been soft when it came to romance. He always saw the best in people even when they were outwardly harsh. This earned him many great friendships, but a lot of heartache all the same.

His kind disposition caused him a lot of pain. Some people he desperately tried to be friends with just wouldn’t let it happen. They’d enjoy his cheeriness to begin with, but grow tired of it and cut him off in the end. Because of this, Eren struggled romantically for a long time before deciding he wouldn’t let it get to him anymore.

He slipped off into a dream after having thought for so long. He wondered who it was he might end up with. The dream seemed to last so long, but he woke up two minutes later to the sound of water coming to a boil in the kitchen. He got up, slid into his underwear, and walked out of his room into the kitchen. Peering past the island, he saw Armin sitting on the couch with a book in his hand.

Nothing was spoken between the two as Eren walked over to their pantry to pull out a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal. Closing the pantry door, Eren glanced in the mirror hanging on the wall in the kitchen, noticing his long hair sticking wildly in many directions.

Armin chuckled after seeing the disgraced look on Eren’s face in the mirror.

“You’ve got some dried drool on the side of your neck too” he said jokingly.

Eren turned to the smaller man and scowled, laughing sarcastically at the comment. He walked to the cabinets and pulled out a bowl and some milk from the fridge. Pouring his bowl of cereal, he yawned and walked over to the couch and sat on the floor, setting his breakfast on the coffee table in front of him.

The simple act reminded him of he and Armin when they were younger, sitting on the floor in the living room of Eren’s old house and playing video games while eating breakfast.

Armin poked Eren’s side with his toe, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Oh yeah, don’t forget the meet-n-greet tonight. You have to serve, right?”

Eren had completely forgotten about that god-forsaken event. Part of his work-study contract with the university included Eren helping out at school events such as this. Sometimes he would be washing dishes, others he’d be serving people on the floor. They contacted him at the start of the semester and let him know of all upcoming events he’d be working at. 

He turned back to stare at the black screen of the TV with a pained expression on his face

“Fuck my life. Maybe it won’t run too late.”

He closed his eyes, leaning back onto Armin’s legs behind him, forgetting the cereal on the table. With a sigh he heard the kettle start to whistle on the stove. Armin stood and walked over to the kitchen.

“Do you want any tea? We ran out of Earl Grey, but we still have some Irish Breakfast I think..”

“Yeah, Irish Breakfast is good with me. What time are you gonna be getting back home this afternoon?”

Eren’s favorite tea was Earl Grey. He and Armin typically kept a stock of it, but neither of them had time to run to the store since school started back.

“I’ll probably get back home around four-ish. My class starts at one-thirty but I plan on stopping by the store afterwards. What time does that meet-n-greet start?”

“I think it starts at five.. I’ll have to look at the schedule to make sure. I’m going to stop back by here around three so I can get ready before having to get there and start prepping the food.”

“I guess I’ll see you whenever you get back afterwards then.”

Armin finished making their tea and walked it over to the coffee table, sitting on the floor beside Eren. They sip on their tea in comfortable silence as Armin picks his book up and continues reading.

An hour passes by, the dishes from breakfast and tea are all cleaned up. The boys head off to their opposite rooms and start getting ready for their classes. Eren settles for a graphic tee with Tina from Bob’s Burgers in vinyl on the front. Armin had gotten it for him for Christmas after he went through a short faze of ironically quoting the show. He wouldn’t typically wear this out to school, but alas, his clothes were dirty and he only had one class.

He walked back out to the kitchen, bag in hand, and met Armin looking in the living room mirror struggling to tie his tie for a presentation he has today. Eren walks over behind Armin, reaching over his shoulders and tying his tie, looking in the mirror.

Armin turns around with a nervous look, stepping back and gesturing to his body as if to ask “how do I look?” 

Eren took a moment to really consider the outfit. It was classy with a white button-up paired with a dark grey blazer and black slacks. It looked good on the smaller man, bringing out the blue in his eyes.

Eren whistled and held up a thumbs up. He stepped forward and pecked the smaller man on the lips. They did this before any important event or assignment to boost confidence and wish good luck.

Eren turned and headed out the door after saying his goodbye. He thought back again to the meet-n-greet. Many of the history professors will be there to meet with other staff members. He wasn’t sure why this had to be such a big event, but apparently it happened every year and many guest speakers were invited.

Hours passed and Eren was finished with his afternoon class. It was pushing around 2:45pm so he had a bit of time to get ready before going to the venue. He walked back to his apartment with Faye Webster playing in his headphones. He wouldn’t let anyone know, but he secretly enjoyed listening to soft-jazz music. Faye Webster was one of his favorite artists, with Kingston and I Know You being among his favorite songs by her.

Once back at the apartment, Eren went off to take a quick shower. Once he was out, he pulled out the uniform for this event. It was composed of black dress pants, a white button-up, a black vest, and an emerald green bowtie. He quickly got dressed and pulled his long hair up into a half-bun. 

Pleased with the way he looked, he started his walk back towards campus. Once arriving at the banquet room, he met the others working and started setting out all of the food, with thirty minutes before people were supposed to start arriving.

The start of his evening was much busier than expected, there was basically no time to take as much as a minute to rest. There were a lot more people than he thought there was going to be. He recognized a few of the professors he’d seen around, but everyone else was a foreign face.

He grabbed a trey with several flutes of champagne and began walking and offering them to the guests. He approached a table with many people sitting and passed them out. While he was walking around the table, he made eye contact with eyes that were all too familiar. How could he forget them after they had been plaguing his thoughts since Monday afternoon?

The man from the library was sitting directly across from where Eren was standing. Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment before Eren decided to make an exit to the back room. He didn’t want to be under the man’s harsh gaze any longer, so he went to help prepare more of the food.

About thirty minutes passed and Eren had succeeded in earning a break for a while. He decided to catch some fresh air outside so he could shoot a quick text to Armin. By this time it was around 8:00pm and the gathering inside was still going strong. 

Eren opened the door and was hit with crisp night air flowing through his lungs. After being stuffed in such a crowded place, it was nice to be out in the open with no one else around. Or so he thought.

Upon walking outside, Eren saw the man from before and the library leaned against the building smoking a cigarette. A light blush creeped on Eren’s face as he felt the man’s gaze like knives on his body. A car drove by, lights revealing the pink twinge on the smaller man’s cheeks and neck, it was obvious he’d been drinking.

******

Levi walked out for a cigarette and some fresh air. He’d been dreading this night since the start of the week, but he was happy they were at least offering some alcohol. Leaning against the building’s exterior, the door opened and a tall figure walked through. Levi recognized him and looked up and down his body, taking note of his tan, toned figure underneath his uniform.

Suddenly happy he went to the event, Levi approached the man who was very obviously blushing.

“It’s Eren, right?”

Eren turned even pinker, not expecting to be approached.

“Y-yeah it is. I’m surprised you remembered!”

Levi, fueled by the anxiety-relieving properties of alcohol, smiled brightly at the statement.

“I’m good with names. I’m surprised I’ve run into you again. What brings you to work this event? I’m Levi by the way.”

Eren smiled back at the man, comforted by his confidence. It was a drastic change from the angry man he met back at the library, but he definitely wasn’t complaining.

“It’s part of my contract with the school… I’ve got to work some of the events they hold here.”

Levi nodded in understanding at the statement. He was in a similar predicament with having to be a professor’s assistant.

“That fuckin’ sucks. I know how you feel though. I’m technically here with the professor I’m assisting.”

Levi slumped back onto the building once again. Eren followed suit and leaned on the building beside him.

“O-oh yeah. I don’t feel like I got to properly apologize for running into you the other day. S-sorry.”

Levi looked over at the man and chuckled at the sad sight before him. The kid looked like a kicked puppy.

“It’s fine. I was having a rough day then, but things have evened out now. It’s in the past.”

Eren met his gaze and smiled.

“So what are you studying here?”

Levi explained how he was studying art history, and started blabbing on and on about the intricacies and hidden meanings behind the works of several different artists. Something about talking to Eren was easy. He barely knew him, but he found himself wanting to tell the man all of his secrets.

Their conversation flowed so easily, with Eren chiming in about some of the things he remembered from past Art History classes he took. The topic shifted to Eren’s interests and he explained how he had always loved plants and his mother’s garden as a child and that was his motivation for becoming an Agricultural Science major. 

Levi listened intently, admiring the passion behind Eren’s statements and appreciating the intelligent conversation the kid had to offer. He found himself enjoying his company and not wanting the night to end.

Their conversation drug on for another ten minutes, about anything and nothing all the same. They laughed with each other and talked about stupid things that had happened throughout this past week. Conversation was brought to a halt by the alarm on Eren’s phone, signaling he needed to get back to work.

Levi looked back up at him after Eren turned the alarm off.

“Do you want to grab drinks sometime? I know a place not too far from here. I like talking to you.”

Eren blushed brightly at this.

“Yeah! That sounds great. Here, I’ll give you my number.”

Eren pulled out a pen he had in his pocket, and reached down, grabbing the shorter man’s hand. He noticed how soft his hand was as he wrote the digits down. When pulling away, Eren’s own hand brushed the wet ink, smearing some of it into Levi’s palm.

“Oh- here..”

Eren licked his finger and wiped the smeared ink off of Levi’s hand. Surprisingly, the smaller man looked away shyly and chuckled. He looked down appreciatively at the digits written on his hand.

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to send you a text with details about that place I was talking about. I guess you should get back to work now.”

With that, Eren smiled and walked back inside, basically floating with excitement at what had happened.

The gathering didn’t last too much longer, and he didn’t see Levi any more after their encounter outside. He figured the man had already left.

When Eren arrived back at the apartment, it was already ten o’clock. He greeted Armin in the living room and headed off to his bedroom to catch some sleep after a busy night. He grabbed his phone to plug it in and noticed a notification from an unknown number. 

The notification read, “It’s Levi. Friday night sound good for drinks? I’ll text you the address.”

Eren smiled and texted back a brief message: “Yes, Friday’s good with me! You can send the address over.”

Not even a minute later, Levi sent the address and Eren got in the bed to go to sleep. Despite how exhausted he was, he was too excited to fall asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it! Got to see a bit of a different side to Levi here. Please leave me some feedback in the comments! I like seeing what people have to say. Also yes Eren's a big sweetie who likes soft jazz music *watery eye emoji*

**Author's Note:**

> **Like I said before, please leave some constructive criticism in the comments! Also kudos is appreciated. If you're here for the smut, it will probably get a bit steamier in the next couple of chapters hehe ;)**


End file.
